Ashton Disgraced
by tupacsqueen
Summary: Luke Ashton fails to back up fellow officer, PC Kym Raymond during a violent arrest. What will her husband Sgt Dale Smith say, especially when Luke failed to back him up 6 years ago when he was a PC!


PC Kym Raymond, PC Luke Ashton, and Sergeant Dale Smith were working on a case together. Coincidentally, PC Raymond and Sgt Smith were married, had been for three years. They were on the trail of two very dangerous burglars who had been spotted in the area.

Smithy had just seen one of the men and had said he was going after him before chasing after him at great speed.

The other one was not far behind and Kym and Luke had gone after him, although Kym hadn't noticed Luke was apprehensive.

She caught up with the man aware that he could possibly have a weapon on him, and approached with caution as she had backed him into a corner and he looked slightly scared. Kym looked around her and made sure Luke was behind her before she approached the man. She already had her baton out in case he tried anything.

However, as Kym approached the man, she didn't realise that Luke had frozen a good few yards behind her and wasn't helping. She only realised when the man grinned in surprise.

"He leave you to fight all your battles" he jeered, not realising that Kym was capable of dealing with him on her own.

The man had a knife and Kym could see that he was taking it out of his pocket. She knew that he was capable of using it as he had already killed two women and put a man in intensive care!

Kym caught the man off guard however and swiftly hit his arm with her baton, causing him to drop his weapon. Another blow had him disabled and he fell to the ground. She then kicked the knife as far over to Luke as she could

"Luke! Get the knife" she yelled, after she had wrestled the man down to the ground. She was a very beautiful woman who was quite tall and naturally very slim, but she was quite strong and very gutsy, which Smithy liked. He hated cowards, especially if they were male!

Luke stood there frozen to the spot. He had lost his bottle when he had seen the man's knife and hadn't moved, even when the man had hit Kym in the stomach. Kym, however, could hold her own and had hit the man with her asp, disabling him until back-up had arrived.

A few minutes later, Smithy, who had just nicked the burglars associate, ran back to his wife as she had called for him over the radio when Luke had failed to help her. He had left her with Luke as he assumed that he would support her as a colleague.

He saw the extremely dangerous burglar sprawled on the floor, handcuffs on wrists, with his wife sitting on top of him. As he was a 16 stone very large built muscly man and he had winded her badly as well as badly bruising one of her ribs when he had hit her, Kym was struggling to get him off the floor. As much as she had called for him, Luke had not come over to help her as he was having a panic attack. Kym couldn't even see him now as he had backed off even more after seeing the knife on the ground.

"Sarge" Kym said, struggling a little as she was badly winded. "I could do with some help"

As they were at work, Kym had to be professional and call her husband _'Sarge' _although she never felt inferior to him because of it, anyway, most of the relief called him by his nickname _'Smithy'._It had been her choice to remain a PC, as she was bright enough to pass the sergeants exam. However, as Kym was a very confident and charismatic person, she was very popular in the relief and enjoyed being one of the girls.

Smithy rushed over and grabbed the man off the floor. Kym had already read him his rights when she had pushed him to the ground and got him into a position where he could not move, however strong he was.

Backup had arrived and had hauled the man into the police van with the other guy. The knife had also been bagged up as evidence.

"You ok darlin?" Smithy asked Kym when they got into the patrol car.

Luke, who was feeling terribly guilty for leaving Kym, had gone back to the station in the van with Tony and Gary, on Smithy's instructions. Kym hadn't told Smithy yet and it was just as well he was not in the car when he found out! Smithy would have gone ballistic!

Smithy had been trying to persuade his wife to get checked out at St Hugh's, so she had agreed to go just to shut him up. That's where they were heading now.

"Yeah just a bit bruised" she replied, with a slight smile as she winced.

"Where was Luke?" Smithy asked, as he drove the car, very annoyed that his wife had had to deal with it on her own.

"Good question" Kym replied.

"What d'you mean" he asked, giving her as much attention as he could as he was still driving the car.

"What I mean is that Luke bottled it"

On the way to St Hugh's, Kym told Smithy what had happened backk at the arrest. By the time they arrived, Smithy was seething.

"Wait till I get my hands on 'im…" Smithy said as he helped his bruised wife out of the car.

As they walked into the hospital together, Kym felt and tasted blood in her mouth. She put her hand against it and saw blood on it, as did Smithy.

"Oh my God. C'mon lets get you checked out"

* * *


End file.
